Out The Window
by OfTardisesAngelsandScarves
Summary: John comes home to find an unpleasant surprise! Please R&R, I want to see what you guys think. :D


**Hey! So, I'm sick at the moment. I can barely even type this without having to pause because my stomach and throat hurt SO bad. I feels like I got punched INTERNALLY. I hope you enjoy this fanfic I came up with last night! It's not a Valentine's fic, but it's something that has arisen from my sickness. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

John balanced the plastic grocery bags in his hands as he strolled into the main room, closing the door behind him with his foot.

"Hey." he greeted Sherlock while he set the bags down on the tabled. Sherlock was staring at his laptop (his OWN laptop, for once!) as he observed the latest photos of him walking down the street with a slightly appalled expression.

"Why do people find pictures of me doing everyday activities so interesting? A lot of people do it while I am, so why focus on just me?" the consulting detective inquired, more to himself than John, sitting back in his chair.

"I suppose we'll never know." John said out loud, walking over to the stove and putting the kettle on to boil. He could feel his short gray-blonde hair sticking up in all direction and he attempted to smooth it down while he made his way back to his chair. Sighing as he sat down, he felt around the coffee table while he picked up the newspaper. But it wasn't where he had left it earlier that morning. The doctor's brow creased in confusion when he realized this.

"Sherlock, do you know where my computer is?" John asked as he looked around the room for it. Sherlock just stood up and flopped down onto the sofa.

"Let's just say it... sailed away." he replied, steepling his fingers under his chin and closing his eyes. A sick feeling began to creep its way into John's stomach, causing him to stop what he was doing.

"What do you mean it-" he cut off when he noticed the charger for his laptop trailing across the floor, up onto the desk... and out the open window. John scrambled over and gripped the windowsill tightly as he glanced outside. There, on the sidewalk, was his laptop, broken apart in chunks with people walking all over it! Rage seemed to boil inside the doctor's head as he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth together. He turned around slowly to face Sherlock, who was still in his same position on the sofa.

"_Sherlock,_" John said in a dangerously low voice. "_what... has happened... to my bloody computer?_" His ability to stay calm grew weaker each second it took Sherlock to reply.

"It was an experiment to see how long it would take your brain to realize your laptop was missing. It took a long time, by the way, three minutes since the moment you came in the door."

"HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THAT WHEN I WAS OUTSIDE?!" John exclaimed, his voice climbing to a shout.

"I threw it out while you were coming up the stairs. You were so slow, I thought-" Sherlock never got to finish because he was suddenly being dragged off the couch by his bare feet.

* * *

Mrs. Hudson hummed quietly to herself as she put a few biscuits on a silver tray beside the two cups of tea. The tea was steaming slightly, which was a good thing since Sherlock would refuse to drink his if it was cold. Even though John and Sherlock were perfectly capable of making their own, she still enjoyed making tea for the two of them. She balanced the tray in her hands, continuing to hum while she trekked up the stairs. When she got to the top, Mrs. Hudson paused outside the door. She could hear something... like something was being struck. Rapidly struck, too. She held the tray with one hand while turning the doorknob as silently as she could with the other. When the door was open enough, she slipped inside and gasped at what was going down on the floor. John had Sherlock pinned down, his knees by the consulting detective's sides as he sat on his back. He held Sherlock's hands behind his back with one hand, while with the other he quickly whacked him on the head with a rolled-up newspaper.

"What on earth are you two doing?!" Mrs. Hudson exclaimed, setting the tray down on the table and hurrying over to the scene. Several mounds of paper and newspapers had been knocked down onto the floor, scattered everywhere.

"Mrs. Hudson, help me!" Sherlock cried, while he attempted to wriggle out from under John. But the former soldier's grip was too strong, and he ceased the hitting just long enough to argue with him.

"You don't deserve _any_ help, you threw my laptop OUT THE WINDOW!" John exclaimed.

"It was for an experiment!" Sherlock shouted back.

"Well then, you should've picked a different one!"

Mrs. Hudson reached over above John and plucked the newspaper from his hand, throwing it on the table away from the tray.

"Now you two _stop it_!" she demanded. John grumbled quietly to himself and let Sherlock go. Sherlock hmph-ed as he stood up, dusting off his shirt and pants. "You two boys, I _swear_! Fighting around like children, why do I let you do that?" she huffed while she straightened up the mess their little scuffle had made. "Sherlock, please buy John a new laptop, it will probably prevent him from jumping on you again. Don't fight for some strange reason, like a computer. There are millions more out there! Enjoy your tea." And with a smile, she went out of the flat and shut the door.

John and Sherlock stood there and glared at each other. Then they each took their tea and a biscuit, blew a raspberry at each other, and turned on their heel and trudged into their rooms.

* * *

**The end! I hoped you liked that, I almost DIED just sitting here in the chair and typing this. A LOT of pain went into this, so I hope you enjoyed this! Don't feel bad for me, I get sick more often than not. ;)**

**Please review, and have a nice day!**


End file.
